


Percy's Hidden Talents

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Bullying, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild D/s, Music Teacher!Apollo, Past Child-Abuse, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Shounen-ai, Slash, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Giant War, Apollo finds himself a little bit bored. So he plans on playing a little prank on Percy. Pretending to be the boy's music teacher and then seeing the stunned face on his face when he realized it was Apollo all along. He did not plan to fall in love with Percy Jackson. Not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percy's Hidden Talents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarOfFeanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarOfFeanor/gifts).



PJatO || Apercy || PJatO || Apercy || Percy's Hidden Talents || Apercy || PJatO || Apercy || PJatO

Title: Percy's Hidden Talents – What He Can Do On a Piano

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, sex-toys, spanking, praise-kink, mild D/s, student-teacher relationship, bullying, past child-abuse

Main Pairing: Apollo/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Leo Valdez, Nancy Bobofit, Apollo/Mister Sunday

Summary: The Giant War is over and Apollo, grateful for what the Seven have done for him and his sister, finds himself maybe a little too obsessed with them. Or, with one in particular. The one who is always there to help. Percy Jackson. So, out of boredom and curiosity, he works undercover as a music teacher at Percy's newest high school – not to stalk Percy Jackson, of course not!

This is the winner's request from my last Nicercy Contest, made by **StarOfFeanor**. Music-teacher!Apollo and hidden-talented!Percy. I hope you like it ;)

**Percy's Hidden Talents**

_What He Can Do On a Piano_

Fighting a war was easier than normal life. There was structure to things, a simple order, a simple rule. Don't die, survive. Granted, in a way it also applied to high school, but high school was so much more complex. During the war, there were the good guys and the monsters. There was fighting to save the world. You knew who you could trust and who you needed to kill. It was simple. Percy missed simple. He missed having the structure and rules of the war. It had been very comforting, being told where to go, who to save, who to fight and what to do.

Granted, Percy was horrible at following orders or doing the things he was supposed to do. That was what he had Annabeth for. To keep him in line and scold him if he ran head-first into danger. And still, it was the sentiment that counted. That there were simple rules to abide.

High school was a much rawer fight for survival than the wars had been. School had always been a place that had made Percy feel vulnerable. Until he had met Grover, he never had any friends. And then Grover had left the school for his quest through the wild, then he had Rachel. Now Rachel was in her boarding school for girls, but at least he used to have Paul. But then the next war had happened and of course the school didn't want him anymore after he missed months without reason.

So he had to change schools again and suddenly the strength gained from camp seemed so far away again. Alone at high school. Sure, Annabeth had suggested to attend school with him, but it had been a silly notion to begin with. Percy had missed more than half a school year, which meant he also had to repeat the year. He wasn't even in the same class with Annabeth. Not that things between them were ready to spend so much time with each other right now, really. Tartarus had strained them and what Percy had done had made her afraid of him, regardless of how much she had tried to overcome it. They broke up and she left for San Francisco, to mend things with her family (once more). This time around however, she also had a camp close by, friends close by. Camp Jupiter was right around the corner of where her father was living and she frequently spend time with Reyna, Hazel and Frank. Reyna the most, however. Or so Percy had heard from Hazel and Frank.

So while Percy and Annabeth were miles apart, they tried to fix their friendship slowly, Percy also had to fix his own life somehow. It was hard, because it was so dark. Nico had assured him that it was normal, that Tartarus had left this darkness within Percy's heart. Not that this reassurance helped him any. He still had to fight it, somehow. He would have asked Nico for help, but the son of Hades had to fight the same darkness and so much more – he had nearly faded into nothingness thanks to the war. At least Nico had Jason to help him overcome things. Apparently, the son of Hades was very actively helping Jason build the temples, his shadow-traveling being quite useful for that. So Percy had to find a way to deal with things on his own.

Well, not completely on his own. Things had changed, relationships had shifted. Annabeth was bonding with Reyna, Nico and Jason were out and about, Piper was back in Los Angeles with her father after his last project ended, Hazel and Frank were taking care of New Rome together with Reyna. And then there was Leo. Leo, who had brought Calypso back and set her free – finally giving her the opportunity to see the world. But Leo himself, he didn't want to see the world. He had been handed over from foster home to foster home far too often already and now that he _finally_ found a place to call home and people to call family, he would have to be insane to abandon it. He wanted to stay close to Camp Half-Blood, close to his new siblings there and the friends he had made during the war. But he also should attend school and living at camp year-round was currently close to impossible due to the damage camp had taken during the war. There was so much to rebuild, most campers were actually camping in tents these days. So, with all their crew-members otherwise occupied, Percy still felt a kind of responsibility for the only other one who was still around in New York. He offered Leo a place to stay and Sally and Paul were more than welcoming. They took him in with open arms and for the first time in his life since his mother's death, Leo got to experience what family truly meant. Since Leo was a year younger than Percy and Percy had been held back a year, they found themselves in one class. Living together, going to school together, they grew closer and Percy considered the Latino his brother by anything but blood by now.

Now, he wasn't completely alone and somehow it did feel as though he was back to being twelve again. He and his one friend against everyone else. They were both hyperactive, bad at following orders and not exactly star-students. They also tended to explode stuff during chemistry classes. So neither teachers nor other students liked them. They were outcasts, the weirdos and freaks who were nothing but trouble. And Percy _hated_ it. It was like a deep fall from being the star of camp, hero of Olympus, the most celebrated and loved one around to being the one everyone whispered about behind his back, made fun of or tried to beat up. Bullying the outsiders seemed to still be a thing. And Percy was normally more than capable of defending himself, but if he fought back, he didn't know how good he could contain his own strength and he was more than aware that he could kill them far too easily. He was afraid of himself, if he was being honest. Afraid of what he could do, afraid he wouldn't be able to stop once he started. So he didn't start. Leo often asked him why he never fought back and he just shrugged it off. Percy didn't know if he was a good person anymore. Tartarus had changed him and the darkness in his heart made him doubt himself.

There was not much light left in his life, really. His parents and his brothers, really. But Tyson was in Atlantis, or in New Rome with his girlfriend Ella, he didn't have much time to spend with his big brother anymore. Sally, Paul and Leo did their best to bring back more light into Percy's life, afraid to watch him drift further into this darkness. Percy didn't believe that anything could bring back that optimistic light he used to carry, not until the first day of the following school year.

He had been in the hall, a secluded part of the school, with Nancy Bobofit making crude comments about him while one of her minions was beating him up. Figured that the Fates hated him enough to send him to the same school as the despicable ginger once again. One simple twist of his body, he would have the guy on the floor, one precise move with his arms and he could snap the guy's neck. The thoughts inside his head made him afraid, more and more fearful of himself.

"Miss Bobofit, if I recall that correctly. And Mister... I believe I don't know your name. I think we will meet in the principal's office in five minutes. Why don't you go ahead?" Percy heaved a sigh and stood up, used to being the one who got stuck in detention for 'picking a fight', even though it wasn't his fault. "I wasn't talking to you, Mister Jackson. You two, go _now_."

Percy frowned confused and looked up. A teacher had just interrupted his 'welcome back from summer'-greeting courtesy of Nancy. He didn't remember having seen this teacher before though. He'd remember. He'd definitely remember. The guy looked like a stereotypical Californian surfer boy. Tanned, with blindingly white teeth as he smiled at Percy and sky-blue eyes. His blonde hair was messy and kind of adorable. Oh, Percy had always had a weakness for blondes. Luke, Annabeth, the short-time crush he had on Jason after the war.

"Are you alright?", asked the blonde teacher concerned, offering Percy a hand.

"I've had worse", grunted Percy, ignoring the hand and getting up.

"That's not an answer", countered the blonde, reaching out to caress Percy's cheek, causing him to flinch due to a bruise. "I will accompany you to the nurse's office before meeting with the principal. I'm Mister Sunday, by the way. The new music teacher. Come now."

Percy nodded numbly, unsure how else to respond to that.

/break\

Things changed on that day. For one thing, Percy found himself actually signing up for music class, something he had never done before for reasons. But Mister Sunday had stayed with him through out the whole nurse visit and he had actually send Nancy to detention. It was as though Mister Sunday was looking out for him and Percy couldn't help but enjoy that feeling.

"You do know that Nancy's been talking even more shit about you since you joined the 'queer bandwagon'", pointed Leo out during lunch about two weeks into the year.

"What do I care?", huffed Percy and rolled his eyes. "It's not like it can get any worse, huh?"

"Oh, Perce, I wished you'd beat them up just _once_. They'd never dare lay a hand on you or say anything bad about you again", sighed Leo exhausted, looking all the part of the worried brother.

"We're demigods. We're trained to fight _monsters_ , not mortals", countered Percy softly.

"Sometimes, humans are worse monsters than any drakon", muttered Leo irritated.

Percy offered his friend a tired half-smile. He had been dealing with bullies all his life – at school, at camp at first, at home with Gabe. Truth was, he didn't care too much. He just wanted to get this done and over with, graduate and move on. Besides, now he had at least one subject where he had remotely any fun. And if that fun was only to ogle the hot teacher.

/break\

So it turned out that Mister Sunday, aside from apparently being the only teacher to give a shit about him and being a _very_ enthusiastic music teacher, was also the new on-duty teacher for detention. More time to ogle the blonde man, then. After all, just because Mister Sunday cared enough to differ between the bully and the bullied didn't mean other teachers cared. So Percy still regularly ended up in detention. He couldn't even properly blame the teachers, really. This was probably one of the worst public schools in New York – having been kicked out of schools all his life didn't leave him with too many options that late in his school career. He could consider himself glad he found a place to finish his education at all and wasn't forced to drop out of high school.

"I start feeling as though you're trying to gain my attention, Percy", teased the teacher amused.

Percy looked up from where he was doodling something very random and undefinable. The slightest blush graced his features at the borderline flirtatious grin on Mister Sunday's features. More often than not did Percy feel like his teacher was flirting with him, especially when it was just the two of them during detention. Which happened quite often, considering that Percy was in more detention than anyone else at the school. And Percy couldn't say he wasn't interested. Mister Sunday was funny, kind, very handsome and apparently he cared about Percy. Though it still kind of freaked him out that his _teacher_ seemed to be flirting with him, so Percy put it down to fantasy. Perhaps it was just in Percy's mind, wishful thinking, because deep down he _really_ wanted someone to love him and care for him like that. Percy frowned as he stared at the teacher.

"Sure, because I couldn't picture a better place to be on a sunny afternoon than a stuffy classroom."

"Now, now, Mister Sassypants, no reason to be cheeky", chided Mister Sunday amused.

"Why? You gonna spank me for it?", retorted Percy and rolled his eyes.

He froze up when he saw the blush on Mister Sunday's face. Okay, that was... not in his mind. That was very obviously on the blonde's face. All flustered and dark-eyed. Lusty. Okay, that was new. Oddly enough, the rest of that day's detention was spend in awkward silence, with Mister Sunday watching him very intensely and with _very_ dark eyes. It made Percy feel borderline naked.

/break\

"Okay, seriously, man. I want to hang out with you after school. You need to stop getting detention all the time", chided Leo with a glare as the two walked out of the classroom. "I mean, what good is it attending school with a friend if said friend _never_ has time for me?"

"Sorry. Can't change it", grinned Percy and ruffled Leo's curls.

Ever since the war had ended, they truly hit it off. It was good to make a new friend. Someone who hadn't been around during the Titan War, something semi-new. And Leo was great. Leo was brilliant. Smiling softly, he pulled Leo close and kissed his temples.

"Tonight, movie-night? All three Iron Man movies, mh?", offered Percy.

"Deal!", yelped Leo with sparkling eyes, grinning. "Well then, have fun wooing your teacher!"

"Valdez!", hissed Percy with a fierce glare, blushing furiously.

The Latino snickered and ran off, looking forward to Sally's cooking. Percy tried to fight the blush as he made his way to detention. Things between him and Mister Sunday were awkward since last week, when Percy had just been teasing about a spanking, but getting that awkward reaction.

"Ah. Damn." Well, nice welcome. Percy frowned at his teacher. Mister Sunday looked in a haste.

"Uhm... Sorry to be a bother?", inquired Percy confused, looking the hot blonde up and down.

Mister Sunday looked a bit sheepish at that – Percy liked that look, it just proved that Mister S wasn't just a stiff teacher like the others. "Sorry, didn't mean it like that. It's just... I got a meeting, it may take like... half an hour or so? Can't watch you for that time, so, I guess you can as well leave."

"But my detention is an hour", pointed Percy out, raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah. Just never saw a kid who willingly stayed in detention without a teacher", snorted Mister Sunday and turned around. "Look, I screwed up, so I'm gonna turn a blind eyes if you're gone."

Percy nodded and watched the blonde leave. He guessed that every other kid at school would up and run right away at that free-pass, but... He really didn't want to disappoint Mister Sunday. He liked Mister Sunday, liked that the man stood up for him at school. He didn't want to disappoint this man. In a weird, twisted kind of way, he wanted Mister Sunday to be proud of him. So he sat down. He would still be here when Mister Sunday returned and it would surprise the teacher and make him proud, because Percy could be a good boy. He could be a good boy and listen and obey rules. He could. He totally could. He knew he could do that. Just that his attention span disagreed. Normally, he could sit through the hour of detention because he could bicker and laugh and chat with Mister S. It was fun, really. Talking to someone who wasn't Leo or his mom or Paul. Sure, he still IMed his other friends, but it just wasn't the same as talking to someone in person.

So sadly enough, Percy's attention span had him bored out of his mind within five minutes of sitting alone in the classroom. His eyes wandered, taking everything in. Not that he didn't know this room inside-out anyway. He probably spend as much time here as he did in his own bedroom at this point. His eyes settled on the sparkly piano. He caught his lower lip with his teeth. Getting up, he walked over to it. It was so gorgeous and looked so new. He had never sat in front of such a pretty one. He was nearly cautious as he took his seat. It had been years since he last sat in front of _any_ piano. But there was something he had been dying to try for a while now. Laying his hands on the ebony and ivory, he closed his eyes for a second, tried to recall it. He had seen it dozens of times by now.

Of course it didn't work at first. So he tried again, messed up some notes and tried again. And again. He had seen it often enough, it should be etched into his memory by now. Should be. Was. But his muscle-memory after years of not playing wasn't quite cooperating.

"Is that... the _Game of Thrones_ theme?"

Percy yelped and jumped startled, looking doe-eyed over at the shocked teacher. Mister Sunday was holding a cup of coffee just below his lips, mouth open agape as he started at Percy in surprise.

"I... uh... y—yeah... I really like it and I saw the video on YouTube like a dozen times...", shrugged Percy awkwardly. "I mean, I was kinda bored, so... Your meeting ended early?"

"It went fifteen minutes longer than anticipated", pointed Mister Sunday out and nodded toward the clock. "I... had no idea you played. You always sit in the last row in music class and doodle."

"Yeah, well, I'm already picked at enough as it is", shrugged Percy with a frown, trying to get up.

"No, no, no! You, stay seated", ordered the teacher and put his coffee and materials down.

Percy's frown deepened, but he obeyed. No one knew he played. Not even his mother, actually.

"You say you saw a YouTube video a couple times and you could play it like that? I mean, it's not perfect yet, your movement is kind of rusty, but damn...", whispered Mister Sunday, his eyes sparkling like those of a child on Christmas. "Tell me, how did you learn to play like that?"

Percy's mouth hung open a little as he frowned at his teacher, then turned his head to look at the piano in front of him. He closed his mouth again, lower lip caught between his teeth. He grew more self-conscious, unsure what to say or if to say anything at all. But here he was, sitting in front of this magnificent instrument. It was as though his fingers started to play on their own, the very first piece he had learned to play. His favorite song from one of his childhood movies – _Once Upon A December_ from Don Bluth's _Anastasia_. He had played it so often, it was still in his blood. Mister Sunday just sat next to him, watching him with such an awestruck expression.

"My... mother used to work a lot when I was little", whispered Percy, his voice accompanied by the soft sound of the song. "And my stepfather didn't particularly like me. When he wasn't in the mood to beat me up, he wasn't in the mood to deal with me at all so he sat me in front of the door. One day, when I was six, our neighbor saw me crying in front of the door. She took me with her and took care of my injuries and we drank tea. She was a British lady, well not an actual lady-lady, you know? Just a nice old woman who was lady-like. She offered me to come over when it happened again and I did. One afternoon, she started to teach me how to play the piano, said that sadness and pain are what fuels a musician and if I'm sad and suffering, I should at least use it to my advantage. She used to praise me a lot, tell me just how incredibly talented I was. I was just a little brat, I know she just said it to make me happy. And it did. Five years, for five years, I spend at least three afternoons a week at hers, drinking tea and learning how to play. But then... Well... She died."

"I'm very sorry, Percy", whispered Mister Sunday compassionately.

"She was... an old lady. It wasn't anything like an accident or an illness, it was just... old age", shrugged Percy, decidedly staring down at the keys under his fingers. "Haven't played since then. Couldn't. We never had the money for something as expensive as a piano and, well, my life's been a bit... busy since then, actually. I just... miss her and her piano. It was beautiful. A Steinway & Sons. I remember the golden letters right in front of me. Googled it, well, a couple years ago. They're... incredibly expensive. Back then, I had been angry that her son from overseas had just up and sold it to some shop around the corner instead of keeping it, but... When I was older and saw just how expensive the new ones were, I couldn't even imagine what an over a hundred years old yet looking like it was newly made piano would be worth. It was just... One of the few good memories I had from my childhood, you know? So, I don't know, without her and her piano and without the time, I guess I just stopped playing. Couldn't stop listening though. Piano music calms me. For a hyperactive kid with ADHD like me, finding something that calms them is... huh, rare..."

"Your old teacher, what was her name?", asked Mister Sunday softly.

"Madame Brighton", replied Percy with a half-smile. "She was really awesome. She was, well, the grandma I never got to meet, I guess. It had been... nice... for the time it had lasted..."

"I'm grateful to her for teaching you then, because you _are_ talented", whispered Mister Sunday as he watched Percy change to another tune. "Chopin, mh? You still remember the songs, even though you haven't played in six years? And you watch someone else play in a video a couple times and manage to recreate it that well, even though you haven't played in so long?"

"...Isn't that normal?", asked Percy confused and half-afraid that he was yet again not normal.

"Not entirely", chuckled Mister Sunday amused. "It's amazing. You're a natural. I never met someone with your talent. If... If you don't mind, I'd like to... spend our time in detention re-teaching you. Fine-tuning what Madame Brighton taught you. You are a diamond in the rough, Percy Jackson. Allow me to properly shape your talent, please."

Percy stared at his teacher startled. Mister Sunday sounded as though he was begging Percy to allow him to teach him. How was that a thing? Sure, Percy could play, but he wasn't that good or special or anything. He didn't really understand why Mister Sunday wanted to put the effort in.

"I don't... I mean, if you... don't mind?", shrugged Percy, looking a little lost.

/break\

After that afternoon, things became even more awkward than after the off-handed spanking-comment from Percy. And again it was entirely Percy's fault. Every time Percy had detention, he was sitting at the piano with Mister Sunday. He watched even more YouTube videos these days, trying to absorb as much as possible so he would be ahead and surprise Mister Sunday. The blonde looked so cute when he was surprised and proud. But that was the problem. Percy had always yearned for praise and acceptance. He had always worked hard for those – for his mother's praise, to do right by her, to do right by Chiron and both camps. It was just what he did. He lived to please others and make others proud of him, even though it may not seem like it. Even though he may seem like a loudmouthed punk who just did whatever he wanted. Well, he did whatever he wanted – knowing it would lead to Percy somehow helping, saving or pleasing someone he loved. That was what he did and who he was and who he always had been. But this was different. New. Frightening.

When Mister Sunday looked at him so amazed when Percy just wiped up another piece like that after a day, it send shivers down Percy's spine. When Mister S would praise him, tell him how amazing he was and how impressed he was by Percy, it send sparks of want through Percy. Want for more, want that sometimes left him half-hard and the only thing he could do was continue playing and hoping his dick would calm down by the time he had to get up again. It was oddly electrifying to have this amazing man proud of him. Mister S was so much fun to hang out with, which should not be a thing considering the handsome blonde was his teacher. He taught Percy all those new things, or reminded him of old things too, and he was so patient while doing so and so amazed by Percy's progress on things. And all Percy wanted was to hear those magical words.

"You're amazing, Percy", praised Mister Sunday as they packed up for the day. "I love listening to you play. You put a lot of emotion into your music, you know. It's beautiful to listen to."

"Thank you", mumbled Percy, cheeks red and eyes downcast, trying to will his erection away. "I just... I wish I could play more, you know? I mean, uh... Sometimes, after a stressful day, I just wanna sit down and play, because it makes me feel better. It's weird to look forward to detention, just because that means I get to play. Like, seriously weird."

Mister Sunday hummed and nodded, turning his back on Percy. Percy frowned as he watched his teacher scribble something down. When the blonde turned back, he handed him the paper.

"My number. Text me if you want to play. I live right around the corner of the school and I got the key to the music room. We can meet up whenever you feel like playing", offered Mister Sunday.

"T—Thank you...", stammered Percy, a bit overwhelmed by the nice gesture.

"No, I have to thank you", grinned the teacher with a flirtatious wink. "Every chance to hear you play just one more piece is wonderful. Now you should probably get going, mh?"

/break\

Apollo hummed, a pleased smile over his lips as he walked through the antique shop. It was the tenth one, though only the third relevant one. Honestly, he had first gotten interested in Percy because Percy was a sassy little shit and he had always enjoyed that. He also rubbed Ares the wrong way and who didn't enjoy a demigod who had balls enough to provoke the god of war? It helped that he had grown into this delicious young man. The sun was attracted to the sea, it was poetic and as the god of poetry he did appreciate that. Percy was intriguing and after what Percy and his friends had done for Apollo and his sister during the Giant War, Apollo's interest in him only grew.

Honestly, it was probably whimsical boredom that had made him sign up as a teacher at Percy's school. Artemis scolded him that he was always bored and doing silly things and liked meddling with demigods. Maybe she had been right at first, but then things changed. Actually talking to Percy and getting to know him got Apollo more interested in more than just Percy's attitude as a hero, but as a person. And the interest in Percy as a hero turned Percy as a friend suddenly turned into an interest in Percy as a hot potential sexual partner. The boy was handsome and beautiful at once, sun-kissed skin (and he should know about that one), beautiful pink lips, those sea-green eyes he wanted to get lost in, those very, very long legs that surely would look good wrapped around Apollo's waist – and don't even get him started on that ass. Honestly, he had noticed that magnificent masterpiece even before, but ever since Percy had made that offhanded comment about getting spanked by Apollo. Ever since, he couldn't stop thinking about it. Every time he saw Percy from behind, or worse yet, when Percy bend down to pick something up, all Apollo could think about was taking the next best ruler and spanking the boy until he was squirming and whimpering. It had caused their relationship to become awkward for a few weeks, because it had made Apollo stumble. He hadn't expected that. He liked Percy as a hero, then as a friend, then realized slowly he was attractive, but sure he was a god and one of the most promiscuous gods out there, so it wasn't rare for him to notice someone was attractive. But this intense desire? It was undeniable and just too strong.

It honestly had just started out for fun. He had been bored and Percy seemed interesting enough. Maybe a little prank, posing as his teacher for a few weeks and then seeing his startled face when he realized that one of the Olympian gods was his music teacher. Would have been a good laugh. But then he realized he also liked Percy's personality, so he thought he could make a new friend. So he continued the lie longer, because the prank suddenly sounded like it would blow up in his face if he really wanted to be friends with Percy. But now friendship didn't sound like it was enough. He wanted more of Percy, wanted to kiss him and ravish him and spank him.

Right now, things were spiraling even more out of his control however. When he had wrongly scheduled that one meeting to overlap with detention, he had given Percy a free pass to leave. He had been genuine about it. The only reason he went back to the classroom was because he had forgotten the sun-keys in his desk – and wasn't that saying something about how invested he had gotten into this teaching job? And then he had found Percy, playing the piano. There were only two kind of people who played like that – those who were Apollo's children, or those who became the parents of Apollo's children. But it was so much more. Apollo was the god of music, he communicated with music and the way Percy expressed himself through it was amazing. It was so deep and raw and beautiful, so very honest. It was beautiful and what had been sexual desire turned into something far deeper. Apollo had fallen in love with Percy Jackson.

"This is it. I'll take it", whispered Apollo as he stood in front of the piano he had been searching for.

Ever since Percy had first confided in him about Madame Brighton and her piano, he had been researching and investigating. There were only a handful of antique shops around Percy's old apartment block, he asked around for a Mister Brighton who sold a piano six years ago, tracked down the buyers, who had sold it again, went to that shop, found the next owners and now he _finally_ found it in the third antique shop to own it. This was the instrument on which Percy had learned to create this breathtaking music. He had said he missed it, so he should have it back.

/break\

Percy frowned confused when he came home. It was very silent. Normally, the bright laughter of his mother as she talked to Paul would fill the air, or both adults talking to Leo, or just something. After all, it was already pretty late. He had been over at camp, checking in on them. He did that, sometimes. When he felt like he had nothing else do to and was especially restless.

"Uhm... why are you sitting in a corner, Valdez? Have you been a bad boy?", joked Percy.

"Well, your parents kinda forbade me to get closer to it, but it's such a brilliant masterpiece of craftsmanship, I wanted to look at it from as close as I could", replied Leo.

The Latino jerked his head and Percy followed the direction with his eyes. Said eyes widened impossibly when he saw the mentioned masterpiece. It was the piano. Not any piano, _the_ piano. Madame Brighton's piano. And it stood in their living room. His mouth hung open.

"What... I... H—How...", stammered Percy, lost for words.

"Yeah, kinda Sally's reaction too", answered Leo and stood. "So, today there was this guy, came to deliver the thing. Sally and Paul freaked out a bit, because they hadn't ordered something like that. I mean, no one in this house would even know how to play it, right? So it had to be a mistake. The guy just shows the papers and it had apparently been bought in an antique shop at the other end of the city and this seems to be the address it's supposed to go. But Sally thinks it has to be some kind of misunderstanding or mix-up and before the actual owners come tearing down that poor shop for screwing up, or worse yet, thinking we stole it and suing us for it, they went to the shop to get things sorted out. They told me to stay away from it. After Paul checked the bill, we all agreed that it would probably be better if the firebug stays away from the 100.000 dollar piece of furniture."

Percy made a high-pitched sound in the back of his throat. He remembered that number, it had made him feel faint the first time he had seen it too. After all, this sweet old lady had allowed a snotty brat like him to play on this beautiful and expensive instrument. Percy frowned and stepped closer.

"Do you still have that thing? The bill, I mean. The one where our address was on", asked Percy.

"Lays on top of the very expensive and very beautiful piece of wood", answered Leo from afar.

Percy took the piece of paper and studied it. That was their address, scribbled on it. And there was the signature below, next to the prize. 115.000 dollar. Apparently, no one had cared enough to really look closely at this piece of paper. Because there was the signature. The actual owner of this. The one who had bought it. Apollo Sunday. Mister Sunday. _Apollo_ Sunday. There was absolutely no way in Hades that this was a coincident, now was there? The blonde, blue-eyed music teacher who happened to be named Apollo Sunday. Urgh, _Sun_ day. That was really lame, even by Apollo's standards. But wait, why would Apollo pretend to be a teacher and even more so, why would Apollo buy Percy a piano for 115 thousand dollar?! Something was really, really off here.

"Percy? You look ready to faint. Please don't faint into the expensive piece of wood", requested Leo from the kitchen. "Also, I'm gonna make dinner. You hungry too? ...Was that the door? Percy?"

Not that Percy heard him, because he had already stormed out of the house, fidgeting with his phone and trying to send a text while walking, which was _hard_. Percy was already half-way at the school by the time he finally managed to hit send on the text. He was just innocently asking his teacher to come to school for another lesson because he was on his way back to New York after a little trip. So Apollo wouldn't suspect him already knowing about the piano. This guy was in a world of trouble right about now. But Percy was going to have some fun with it. There was absolutely only one rational explanation as to why a god would stalk a demigod, buy him expensive gifts, spend one-on-one time with them and _deceive_ them. Apollo was looking to get laid. Granted, he didn't have to spend months on this whole scheme, really, but okay. If that was how Apollo wanted to play it, Percy would play along. Let's see who could hold their breath longer.

/break\

Apollo had a pleased smile on his lips as he entered the school-building this Saturday. Granted, he had hoped Percy would head home first and see the amazing gift Apollo had gotten him, but the fact that Percy wanted to see him _first_ after his trip to Camp Half-Blood was more than satisfying too.

"Really, Percy? Even on a Saturday?", teased Apollo, unlocking the music room. "You, going to school willingly on a Saturday? I feel like you and I spend every single day of this week together."

"Yeah, I'm... really consuming a lot of time", sighed Percy, chewing on his lower lip as they entered the room. "I mean, with all the detention I'm getting, I must _really_ be getting on your nerve..."

"W—What?", stammered Apollo, growing a bit panicked at that. "No! It's really not-"

He didn't want Percy to think that he was a burden, because Apollo truly enjoyed spending time with the teen. He hadn't been serious about the jibe, he didn't mean to make Percy feel like a bother.

"I mean, with how often I hog your time, I always get in trouble and get us both stuck in detention too", continued Percy, his lower lip slowly turning cherry-red from the chewing. "You really should be upset with me for all of that. Calling you here on a Saturday like you don't have anything else to do. I'm sure it annoys you and you really, _really_ wanna... punish me for it, right?"

"P—Punish? What? No! I like spending time with y-", started Apollo, panic rising.

The word got stuck in his throat when he was pushed down onto the chair behind the teacher's desk. With Percy straddling his lap, sea-green eyes half-lid as he stared at Apollo so intensely. Somehow, Apollo started to think that this wasn't really about Percy feeling like a burden.

"I mean, we have been putting this very well-deserved spanking off for so many weeks now and yet I still continue to misbehave _all the time_ ", purred Percy, licking his lips in slow-motion.

"Oh, for father's sake...", whispered Apollo, throat dry and eyes wide.

"Let's not talk about Lord Zeus when we're so short of making out, mh?", whispered Percy softly.

And _that_ truly threw Apollo off his game. Not that this whole situation in itself hadn't already managed to do that. This boy was just so entirely different from everything else. How he always did what no one expected from him. It was part of his charm. Things never got boring with him. After all, even Artemis had been surprised that Apollo was still invested, even after so many months. But there was no way Percy would ever become boring or dull to Apollo.

"H—How do you...", stammered Apollo wide-eyed, watching Percy a bit unnerved.

"You signed the bill with Apollo Sunday. Even I'm not dumb enough to fail to put one and one together when I see the blonde, blue-eyed music teacher named Apollo _Sun_ day", huffed Percy and rolled his eyes in amusement. "Besides, there's no other reason why anyone would give someone else a hundred-thousand dollar gift if not to get them into bed. Which makes me feel like a whore, by the way. So there's that. You could have just tried with kissing me at _some point_ , you know."

"You're not a whore", was the first thing blurting out of Apollo's mouth at that. "I'm not trying to pay you off to sleep with me. You were just so incredibly... vulnerable and open with me and I felt honored at that and talking about this Madame Brighton made you so sad yet happy at the same time, so I wanted you to have the piano. Besides, I'm a _god_. If I buy you a hundred-thousand dollar piano or a plastic ring from the mall makes really no difference for me, though I do prefer the hundred-thousand dollar piano, because you _deserve_ it and I love you and-"

"W—What?", stammered Percy, eyes wide as he nearly fell off Apollo's lap.

Noticing that, the blonde hastily wrapped his arms around Percy's waist to steady him. "Woah, hey, no falling off and hitting your head on the desk or something like that. Calm down."

""C—Calm down? You tell _me_ to calm down after _you_ just had a nervous breakdown and a rambling attack like that?", hissed Percy, hitting the blonde's chest. "How should _I_ stay calm when a god just tells me that he's in love with me?! You said _love_! Love!"

"Oh...", mumbled Apollo when he noticed his little slip, a blush lighting up his face. "That... I didn't mean to say that. I meant to woo you with the piano and ask you out on a date and fuck you to an inch of you life, like you've never been fucked before, and then I'd tell you and you could just not say anything else aside from 'yes'. So... can you maybe forget I said that?"

Percy's eyes softened as he looked intensely at Apollo. He had come here for a quick fuck, think that was what Apollo was after, but seeing this cocky god reduced to a blushing and stammering mess made Percy feel as though he was serious. After all, it would have been an elaborate ploy just to get laid. But then what was it that Apollo wanted from him? Percy was at a loss.

"So... uhm... honestly, I have no idea what's supposed to happen next", admitted Percy.

"Let's... take it one step at a time?", suggested Apollo, cautiously slipping his hands down to rest on Percy's round, delicious ass, squeezing a little. "That... offer of yours... would be an amazing start."

Percy laughed softly and nuzzled Apollo's lap. "I think the both of us spend enough time waiting for it, didn't we? Because I, for my part, spend a lot of afternoons jerking off to the idea."

"I know. I kinda sorta watched from the sun chariot?", admitted Apollo embarrassed.

"Perv", snorted Percy, biting Apollo's earlobe.

"Ouch!", hissed the blonde with a mocking glare, pushing Percy off a bit and patting his own lap. "Now you've done it, now you _really_ earned yourself that spanking. Move that perky little ass of yours right now, let's see how cheeky you are afterward, Perseus."

"Oh... yes, sir", purred Percy with a wicked expression in his eyes.

He slowly slid off Apollo's lap and adjusted himself to lay across it instead or sitting. Apollo swallowed hard as he ran his hand over the firm flesh. Yes, he had spend a lot of time picturing this exact moment. Often during class, it was close to impossible not to just bend Percy over a table and spank him for his cheeky remarks. Taking a shaky breath, Apollo lifted his hand off the jeans-clad butt and let it come down _hard_. Percy beneath him yelped and Apollo frowned.

"You okay there, little ocean?", asked Apollo softly.

"...Little ocean?", was all that Percy said in return. "Er, yeah. Totally okay. Just, uh, never been spanked before, you know? So... uhm... just... continue?"

"You don't like the nickname?", asked the blonde, awkwardly blushing again. "Sorry."

"Oh come on, stop it with the stammering", chided Percy amused. "You're a big god, I'm just a little demigod. I can't possibly make you that nervous. I'm just a _little ocean_ , after all, mh?"

There was teasing to his voice, making Apollo smile. Percy didn't understand and Apollo was maybe a bit happy about it. Percy had never been good at the Greek myths and in this case it was blissful unawareness. Apollo wasn't lucky in love. Those he fell in love with turned either insane or they were turned into some kind of plant. Love never ended well for him, or rather for his lovers.

"You're a cheeky little ocean", corrected Apollo, placing the next hard slap on Percy's ass.

Percy gasped and wiggled a little, adjusting himself. Though the spanking only grew harder and more intense from thereon out. Every slap send jolts of pleasurable pain through Percy's entire body, he felt as though his ass and thighs were on fire, breathing came hard even though he wasn't actually _doing_ anything. Tears were streaming down his face as he tried to take deep breaths. It hurt so much and he really wanted the pain to stop, but then he didn't want it to ever stop, because it felt so weirdly amazing. It felt so safe and secure on Apollo's lap, being held close by the blonde and feeling his firm hand on his aching skin. He was rock-hard, erection straining against his jeans, feeling so caged and borderline painful. Apollo was covering his ass and thighs and Percy just _knew_ he wasn't going to be able to sit for days and it was a real turn-on to think about it.

"S—Stop, please...", panted Percy, fingers clawed into Apollo's pants.

"Too much?", asked Apollo concerned, caressing Percy's ass softly.

"Not enough", gasped Percy as he sat up and pulled Apollo's face close into a bruising kiss.

"O—Okay... I can... totally work with that", grunted the blonde, licking his lips as they parted.

"Fuck me. Please", whimpered Percy, rubbing himself against Apollo's straining hardness.

"M—More than willing", gasped Apollo, fingers digging into Percy's ass hard, causing the boy to whimper and gasp in such delicious ways. "First time in the classroom. Why not? On the table?"

"A—Anywhere, as long as it involved you fucking me within an inch of my life, as promised!"

Apollo grunted in agreement as he lifted Percy off and placed him on the desk, then wiping it clean of all the useless stuff. He fidgeted with their pants and shirts and felt as though the whole stripping down took entirely way too long. But once it was done, it was done _good_. Percy was sprawled out in front of him, naked, sweaty, flushed and hard. Apollo licked his lips and ran his hands up and down Percy's thighs, until he rested them on Percy's knees to push them far apart.

"Mh... liking what I see...", purred Apollo and licked his lips. "Here. Make them nice and wet."

He thrust his hand forward, tracing Percy's lips with two fingers. The demigod's blush deepened as he cautiously opened his mouth and took them in, licking and sucking, coating them in his saliva. After a little while, Apollo pulled them back and let them wander down to the pink pucker. He circled it teasingly, causing Percy to gasp and arch his back at the touch. Using the surprise to his advantage, he pushed both fingers in, slowly but still in a way that it'd cause a delicious burn for the boy beneath him. And the gluttonous moan from Percy told him it was just what the boy liked. Apollo smirked. He loved when he assumed right about his lovers.

"You're wonderful", whispered Apollo, voice soft and loving as he trailed kisses along Percy's neck and chest. "So gorgeous, so beautiful... So _good_. You know, you took your spanking so, so well, babe, and now you're taking my fingers so well, you're so good for me, my little ocean, so good..."

"F—Fuck, shut up, or I'll come before we started!", hissed Percy embarrassed, hiding his face.

"Don't", ordered Apollo, pulling Percy's hand away from his face. "Don't hide yourself from me, babe. You're so beautiful, so good. So good that you will _not_ come before I tell you, right?"

Percy's blush darkened even more as he peeked at the blonde. His cock twitched at the implication. He _really_ enjoyed being praised like that. If he'd be good and last until they were done, then Apollo would praise him more, because he'd have done really, really good, right? He nodded eagerly.

"See, such a good boy", whispered Apollo and kissed him softly. "Ready for more, mh?"

Percy nodded wildly, clinging onto Apollo's neck. The blonde smirked as he adjusted Percy and eased his way into the demigod. Percy hissed at the stretch, fingers clawing into Apollo's hair. Once the god was deep inside his lover, he paused and took the time to kiss Percy hungrily.

"See? You lasted through the spanking and the prepping", grinned Apollo mischievously, peppering Percy's face with kisses. "I know you can do it, you're such a good boy, after all. So good for me."

Percy moaned, a deep sound in the back of his throat. He rocked back down against Apollo, trying to urge the blonde on to move, because if Apollo kept talking and not fucking, then Percy really wasn't going to last. This was just too much and too intense. He whimpered softly.

"Fuck me, please. H—Hard", requested Percy, looking pleadingly up at his blonde.

"Your wish shall be granted", grinned Apollo and started thrusting.

His pace was slow at first, trying to drawl every last split-second of being inside the tight heat out as long as possible. Percy's channels were hugging him just so good, a perfect fit. And the sounds spilling from Percy's plump lips were all the more encouraging. That much for Percy finishing early, if the boy continued whimpering and moaning like that, Apollo was the one not lasting.

"Fuck, you're so tight, so _good_ ", groaned Apollo, thrusting harder and deeper. "Perfect for me, so perfect for me... Louder, babe, let me hear you, come on, be a good boy and say my name..."

"Mister Sunday", moaned Percy with the smallest teasing grin.

"Naughty boy", chided Apollo amused, slapping Percy's flank once hard.

"A—Ah", gasped Percy, whimpering softly. "S—Sorry... Apollo, please, more?"

"Better", praised Apollo, biting Percy's pulse. "You wanna come?"

"Yes", hissed Percy greedily, nails scratching Apollo's back. "Please lemme come, please!"

Apollo hummed pleased, wrapping one hand around Percy's cock to jerk him off hard and fast. Percy rocked beneath him, trying to get more of that friction. Apollo was sucking and biting Percy's neck to leave a mark while fucking and jerking the boy off. All those sensations coming down hard on Percy made him come hard. He gasped as his own orgasm overwhelmed him. Never before had it been that intense, like every last nerve in his body was involved in this.

"A—Apollo!", screamed Percy at the top of his lunges.

"Yeah, babe, sh, I got you", whispered Apollo, thrusting sharp as he tried to dwell in Percy's orgasm. "So good, tightening up around me like that, so perfect, gonna come deep inside of you."

Percy made a keen little sound in agreement, completely exhausted after this ordeal and laying on the desk in a rather boneless manner. He was just taking what Apollo was willing to still give him at this point. Apollo smashed their lips together in another hungry kiss as he came, filling Percy up with his seed. Percy gasped strangled into the kiss at this very weird and new sensation.

"What's wrong, my little ocean?", asked Apollo concerned at that.

"Just... never had another guy's cum up my ass?", offered Percy as answered, blushing bright.

"Oh", grunted Apollo embarrassed, searching for Percy's eyes. "Is it... okay? I'm sorry. Should have asked you first, I guess. Should have asked you if we should use a condom too, huh?"

"Well, you're a god, so you can't have STDs. And I'm a virgin, so I'm clean too. Was a virgin", mumbled Percy, running his fingers through his hair. "And no, it's fine. Both, I mean. I... like this... feels kinda... nice and warm and... hot, to know I have something of... you, inside of me...?"

Apollo grinned amused by how adorable Percy looked, all flustered and embarrassed. It was so rare and beautiful to see the cocky demigod so sweet and Apollo felt so honored to see him like that. Placing a tender kiss on Percy's lips, he reached down into his bag. He always came prepared, hopeful for what the day may bring. Today, the day finally brought him what he wanted.

"Wanna keep it inside some longer?", asked Apollo teasingly. "Think you can do that for me?"

"Y—Yeah. Sure. Yes, please", nodded Percy, unsure how this was going to work. "How?"

Apollo laughed, a throaty sound full of joy. He grasped the blue plug from his bag and slowly placed it at Percy's hole, cautiously pulling out and instantly pushing the plug in once he's out. Percy yelped at the unexpected feeling and stares at Apollo questioningly.

"I bought you a pretty toy", shrugged Apollo, kissing the corner of Percy's mouth. "Don't worry, it's not as expensive as the piano. Just a pretty blue plug that I wanted you to wear when you're filled with my cum. I wanted to fuck you before class, fill you up and make you wear the plug all day long, watching you squirm during class, knowing it's my doing..."

"O—Okay. Could get down to that", nodded Percy hastily and licked his lips.

"Thought so", laughed Apollo amused, kissing Percy again. "Gods, you're amazing. So good. So, so good, babe, mh? Gonna be a good boy for me and keep it all in, right?"

"Yes", nodded Percy eagerly, cheeks red again.

"Will you play for me, babe?", asked Apollo softly, kissing along Percy's collarbone. "I'm always down to relaxing some after a good fuck. This was a _very_ good fuck. And I prefer classical music during that. So why don't you be a good boy and play something nice for me, babe?"

Percy frowned, chewing on his lips. He liked being Apollo's good boy, but his ass _hurt_. Still, he really liked hearing that he was a good boy. Nodding slowly, he got up. Apollo stood with him and... Percy gasped and whined in surprise. Apollo was untying the pillow from the hardwood bench and removing it. The blonde smirked at Percy like a sadistic shark. It should bug Percy and not turn him on. Face bright-red, Percy stood behind the bench, looking doubtfully at Apollo. The blonde hummed, a hungry sound as he caressed Percy's cherry-red ass, pinching it hard. Percy moaned.

"You like the pain, don't you?", asked Apollo teasingly. "You wanted more of the spanking, but you were too horny so you preferred the fuck. But you still liked it and wanted more, mh? So be a good boy and sit down here and play for me. I want to see how good you play with your sore ass on the hard bench, squirming and reminiscing at the fucking and spanking."

This really shouldn't turn him on as much as it did, but at this rate, Percy would be good to go again within the next few minutes. Sitting down, he winced. That bench was uncomfortable as fuck and his ass and thighs were so, so sore from the spanking. He tried to squirm, to find a better position, but it only made things worse. A whimper escaped his lips. Adding the sensation of being filled with Apollo's cum, having it bottled up inside of him, he felt hyper-aware of every touch. His asshole burned too, from the rough fucking, yet he now had it stuffed by the quite impressively sized plug. Like Apollo really just wanted to keep him reminded of what had just happened.

"Now, be a good boy and play for me", ordered Apollo, laying sprawled out on the desk, head resting on the pillow he had just stolen. "Or do you need more motivation, my little ocean?"

Apollo was playing with a little remote-control and before Percy could wonder what it was, the toy inside of him started buzzing and vibrating. "R—Really?! You stuff me with a vibrating p—plug?"

"Of course. And throughout your school day, I will just randomly turn it on and up when you least expect it", hummed Apollo casually, turning it to the highest level. "Now be good and follow your orders, my little ocean. Play something beautiful for me."

Percy groaned, throwing his head back into his neck. This was way, way, _way_ too much. But he wanted to be good, so he started to play. He stumbled a few times, whenever Apollo played with the remote-control, but every time he caught himself again, Apollo would praise him even more.

"Beautiful, babe", complimented Apollo with a smile. "You did so well. Played so beautiful for me. Now come here, let me cuddle you some. You deserve your rest, my little ocean."

Percy mewled exhausted and stumbled over into Apollo's arms, burying his face in the crook of the blonde's neck. Apollo laughed softly. He had actually managed to push Percy past the point of being coherent. It made the god feel mighty proud. After all, not even fighting evil titans had managed that. Grinning, Apollo pulled Percy closer to kiss the top of his head.

"You're amazing", whispered the blonde fondly. "Really, really amazing."

"Yeah, I know", yawned Percy with a cheeky grin.

Apollo snorted and placed both his hands on top of Percy's ass in reply. Percy gasped as Apollo squeezed hard. Pouting at the blonde, Percy buried his face in Apollo's chest and mumbled softly.

"Mean, teasing god...", repeated Percy softly. "I _really_ earned that piano..."

"Yeah, you did", agreed Apollo with a smile. "And just so much more. My good boy."

Percy hummed contently and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep. The last thing on his mind was that he really wanted to repeat this and that Apollo had honestly surprised him. This was amazing, was just what Percy wanted and he wanted more of it, more of Apollo. He may perhaps even start falling in love with his music teacher slash the sun god. Just a little bit.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
